


The Truth Is,

by Miracult



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracult/pseuds/Miracult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a wreck because she knows Alya knows and decides to come out as Ladybug before Alya decides for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marinette freaks the hell out.

Marinette's nails clamped in her red palms.  
It would have hurt, if it weren't for the fact she'd bitten them to the bed. It honestly hurt her nails more than the palms of her hands.

What was biting at the secret superhero?

Alya. Alya Césaire, her best friend since the girl had entered her school. Also, the girl who could sniff her way out of a steel box, locked and with her hands tied behind her back.  
On that note, Marinette, AKA Ladybug, was in full on panic mode.

"She knows, Tikki! What am I going to do!" She cried, plopping down on her desk chair, only to stand back up again. She resumed her anxiety prompted pacing back and forth. "Marinette, you're going to pace a hole in the floor! Stop worrying so much!" Tikki cooed, her tiny arms outstretch to press them to Marinette's cheeks.

"Oh that's easy for you to say, Alya is THE number one Ladybug fan! If she finds out that me, her best friend, is the person she admires the most, and I didn't TELL her? It'll be a disaster! I gotta say something, before she finds out herself but..."

"You're scared! And that's normal! But Marinette this is your best friend! Think about it, would she really get angry at you?-"  
Tikki flew backwards as Marinette flung her arms about in a fresh bout of panic. "Yes! Yes she would! She'll be angry at me, so angry she won't be friends with me anymore! She'll delete her blog and never talk to me again and tell Adrien I have a crush on him and then he'll think I'm a bad person and then my life will be ruined!!" Marinette wailed, collapsing onto the ground.

Tikki sighed. She was partially right. No matter how optimistic the red creature was, even she knew how much of a die hard fan of Ladybug Alya was. With the mere mention of the spot-clad hero Alya was out the door, no regard for life or limb with the intent of getting an interview.  
There had been many times that Ladybug had to carry her best friend out of trouble.  
Marinette was right to some extent, if she found out herself, the disappointment and broken trust would be all too real.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Tikki, balancing herself on Marinette's shoulder. Marinette sighed, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled into a defeated frown.

"I have to tell her soon, she's getting so close to figuring it out..." It was true, Marinette had gone through all the necessary precautions, from speaking louder as Ladybug and letting her hair down, none of it worked seemingly when it came to Alya. She was a born journalist. Alya knew all the right questions to ask, and when she had a hunch about something, anybody who knew Alya knew that more often then not, she was right.

"Well don't chicken out now! You and I both know this is the right thing to do"

Marinette fished her phone from her school bag, nervously tapping away at the device until her shaking thumb hovered over the call button. God, she'd never been this nervous since turning in that valentine written to Adrien. She's....still not over that.

How is she going to say this? 'Hey Alya, I'm kind of your idol, yknow Ladybug? Yeah the one who saves Paris on basically an everyday basis? That one yeah'  
Marinette swallowed.

And clicked call.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette grows a pair

"Hello? Marinette?" Marinette inhaled. Alya went a good solid 5 seconds in silence, but through the thick apprehension, it very may well have been 5 years. ' _SAY something you goob!"_ Marinette shrieked inside her head. "O-oh!" "He-oh!"

Alya and Marinette spoke at once, Marinette letting out a nervous breathy giggle when Alya snickered. It did little to ease her nerves, but at the moment she would take what she could get. "Did ya need something girl?" Alya asked, the sound of shrieking kids in the background made Marinette smile the tiniest bit.

 

"I-I um...Well you see- Um?" Marinette bit her lip. Tapped her feet. The anxiety was near painful. Tikki had said this was normal, but Marinette had her doubts.

 

"You alright?"

 

Marinette almost dropped the phone, scrambling to catch it before it hit the ground. Her ankle hit the corner of her ottoman, sending her head first towards her floor. By now, this was a minor convenience to the girl. Instinctively, she curled inward, landing on her side, and clutching her phone to her chest. "Marinette! You okay? I heard you fall, Girl you are just too clumsy for your own good!" Alya exclaimed, the speaker muffled through the speaker.

 

It came upon Marinette like a brick. In all of her best moments, she'd never really felt like a decision was this right.

 

_She is your best friend, she would do anything for you! She DESERVES to know._

 

Marinette's chest inflated as she took a much need breath. Raising her phone to her ear, still lying on the floor, Marinette smiled.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something" Marinette passed a glance at Tikki, who smiled and urged her on. "Nothings wrong, but you deserve to know this" Marinette concluded. "I'll be over in second" Alya replied, and the call ended.

 

Marinette lowered the phone, looking at it for minutes on end. A million thoughts ran through her head. 

 

_Is this is right thing to do? Of course it is....right?_

_How will she react? What if she hates me for it? Marinette this is your Alya. Your best friend. She'll love you even more!_

"Relax, Mari, This is a good thing!" Tikki's airy voice brought Marinette back to the world of the living. She smiled at the Kwami. "I hope so"

 

For a few seconds, she stared at Tikki. A pressure built up in her chest and she couldn't help it. She grinned, started to laugh, her eyes began to water.

Sitting down precariously on her desk chair, she stared up at her ceiling. Thinking back to it now, it all seemed so foolish, getting so worked up over a phone call? Ridiculous.

 

"Glad that's over" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Don't forget, you still have to tell her"

 

Cue a loud, drawn out groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do not believe anyone would like my writing but here I am writing it anyway :')


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is an emotional mess and Alya is the confused, but fiery best friend.

Alya stood, hand pushing up the hatch door, other hand holding onto the ledge. Her mouth was pulled into a confused, cautionary smile.

Marinette stood, staring back. Her shoulders were tense, an anticipatory look in her eye. Her fingers danced nervously across her crossed legs. Alya noticed the redness in the tips. Her best friend had chewed the nail to the bed. And something, was definitely wrong.

"Alright, spill the beans Girl, your more nervous than that time on Valentines day" Alya spoke up, heaving herself through the doorway, and gently dropping the door back into place. She strode over to her and sat down beside her. Marinette felt Alya's warm hand place itself on her back, a gesture she so desperately needed at this moment.

"I'm still not over that..." Marinette grumbled. A soft snicker filled the air.

"So?"

"Okay...I- Alright...Well..." Marinette frowned, then threw her head back with a loud groan in frustration. Alya quirked an eyebrow in reaction.

Marinette stood, arms crossed. Her expression wasn't angry, it was anxious. Her posture wasn't annoyed, it was insecure. It was now or never.

She rested her elbow on her other arm, and tapped her chin.

"Have you ever had a secret, and you want to tell someone you love, but you know that telling them could put them in danger because of them knowing and the thought of them being in danger and being hurts you very much, because you love them so much but-" By now, Tears were bubbling up in Marinette's eyes, her nose burned from the inevitable onslaught of sobs and hiccups. She sniffled and Alya was staring at her dead on, warmly colored eye bright in concern. Her arm was against the ottoman, poised to push herself from the piece of furniture.

"But you still want to tell them because the thought of them finding out themselves and being disappointed, hating you for not telling them hurts you s much too! And you're torn between the two because you know they deserve to know but you love them too much to get hurt!"

Marinette's voice raised to the point of cracking. It broke, and at the strain in her voice, Alya was sent off the furniture, sending it scraping against the wooden floor, and over to her best friend.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" She started.

Marinette inhaled as Alya clamped her hands around her shoulders.

"I don't know what you need me to know. But whatever it is, I will still. Love you. Your my best friend, Marinette," Alya pulled her into a hug. "So your going to tell me what it is, and I'm going to keep being your kickass friend"

Marinette laughed into Alya's shoulder, savoring the smell of cinnamon she gave off. She pulled away. "Because I can't stand when my favorite in the whole world is crying" Alya grinned.

Returning the smile, Marinette sniffed, wiping her eyes. The burning ache of tears in her eyes went away gradually with each swipe of her fist.

She sighed, the kind of sigh you do when you're relieved of a heavy burden.

"A-alright, but you HAVE to promise not to freak out. No freaking out. Absolutely none" Marinette replied. Alya nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" She made a stabbing motion towards her eyelid.

Marinette snickered, and halfheartedly scoffed. "Let's skip the last two steps." She drew a breath and exhaled.

"I...Am...Ladybug"

 

Silence.

 

Her eyes were locked with Alya, whose gaze was next to unreadable, and it was absolutely _terrifying_. Alya tilted here head a bit, Marinette's hyper-aware state made that single subtle movement feel like a tidal wave. "You're....Ladybug?" She sounded doubtful, a bit cheated maybe. 

Alya received a nod in return. "Do...Do you believe me?" Marinette asked, equally as cautionary. Alya studied her.

Marinette didn't know it, but Alya had been theorizing since the history textbook. She'd always took note of everytime time Marinette had disappeared during an Akuma attack. Which was almost always.

So as much as she was doubting at the moment, she couldn't say she was surprised. "Believe you? Alya straightened. She made a humming noise, her eyes flicked over to Marinette. The girl's shoulder's were tensing, face twisted in the exact representation of apprehension. Her hands were together, thumbs scratching at the sides of her hands.

 

"You'll have to prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg if this short story gets anymore attention I'm going to melt I will LITERALLY MELT


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya and Marinette are my children and they make me CRY

Prove it.

Those words Marinette had heard many a time, whether it be showing off a new trick or telling an outrageous story, which she had plenty.

 

But prove it. Prove she was Ladybug. It would be easy, two words and her casual clothing would be replaced with red, black dotted spandex.

The only problem was working up the courage to do it.

Marinette thought back to Alya's previous promise.

_"I don't know what you need me to know. But whatever it is, I will still. Love you. Your my best friend, Marinette, So your going to tell me what it is, and I'm going to keep being your kickass friend"_

_'She'll still love you', plus, you've already told her. No going back now. Even if you tried playing it off as a prank, she'll know, I mean it's ALya we're talking about!'_

 

"Second thoughts?"

 

Marinette jumped. Alya's arms were crossed, her weight was shifted into the pose that screamed,  _'Tell me or else.'_

Her lips were pulled into a thin line, and one eyebrow was quirked. Her eyes were piercing, never once did they stray from Marinette. They flickered, only for a second, with something akin to hurt. Marinette felt that flicker like it had lit her on fire.

 

 _'She feels like you think you can't trust her!'_ Marinette realized. This was a moment of truth.

Marinette cleared her throat. She relaxed, as best she could, and took a breath. "Tikki, Spots On!"

 

A flash of light, The sensation of spandex filtering away at her clothing, and the buzz of knowing someone was watching her.

 

And she was Ladybug. So many times she'd thought it. She had come to terms with that. In fact, Alya was the very reason she had.

"So?" Marinette broke the silence.

It was a whisper, almost inaudible. Like it took all her breath to say it, which it did.

 

Alya was frozen, the only movement was her eyes, analyzing the scene before her.

"Oh. My. God!" Alya finally replied to Marinette.

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Alya hollered, gesturing wildly towards the spotted hero, who sighed weakly in return. Never before had she been so glad for Alya's loud tendencies. The brunette stopped, turning towards her and held up a hand. "You're....You're Ladybug!!"

 

Confidence began to seep into Marinette little by little. "Yes" She grinned. Alya stared. Marinette stared back. It took but a second for the both of them to start squealing and jumping up and down. Before, they had to tread carefully, every step had to be thought out with caution, but now, they could be carefree.

 

Alya ran forward and tackled Marinette into a hug, who returned it, laughing in sync with hers. "Can I?"

 

"No"

"Just a little bit?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! I just found out my Idol has been sitting next to me for the past some odd semesters, you GOTTA let me freak out, just a tad" Alya whined, pulling back and holding up a hand, her middle finger hovering over her thumb.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah..." She grinned. "Okay just a little bit"

 

Alya threw her hands up and let out a holler and dancing in a circle around Marinette, who watched her, amused. "This is amazing! I can't believe it! oh my God! Your history textbook!" She pointed at Marinette. She nodded. "Yeah, and you do know how much trouble I went through to get it back?" Marinette responded. Alya shrugged. "Speaking off, if I recall, your bag is blue, but the one you were carrying was yellow..." She tapped her chin with a cattish grin on her lips.

Alya gasped. "Don't you dare!"

 

"Ninoooo's is yellow and I seem to recall you two disappearing together and then coming back with the right colored totes...Seems like I'm not the only one with a big secret" Marinette chuckled. Alya's lips formed an 'O', her face was red. "H-hey! We just...picked up the wrong bags at lunch!"

 

"Implying you two had lunch together, hm?" By now, Marinette was channeling a truckload of Ladybug brand confidence. Alya was having none of it, even if she was ecstatic. "Oh yeah? Don't get me started on you and Adrien, these past few month's you've been oddly getting a lot of 'projects' to finish together- OH MY GOD!"

marinette was red, and her finger was poised in an accusatory manner. Her protests were cut off as Alya yanked on her shoulders. "Adrien! You! You're Ladybug! Marinette I'm not the only Ladybug fan, do you realize what this means?!" Marinette rose an eyebrow. The correlation Alya was seeing, Marinette was not.

 

"Well of course, there are lots of Ladybug fans-" "NOOO You're not seeing my point here!" Alya pushed Marinette onto the ottoman. "You, Marinette, are Ladybug! And Adrien, Your crush of five gajillion years, is hopelessly infatuated with Ladybug!"

 

Marinette rose an eyebrow.

And then her jaw hit the floor. It all came crashing down. "Are you saying...Adrien has a crush on Ladybug?"

"Yes! And that's you!"

 

Marinette thought it over. And frowned. "Oh"

Alya made an incromrehensible sound, something akin to a cat whose tail had been stomped on. "Oh?! What to you mean, 'Oh'?!"

Standing up, Marinette released her transformation, catching Tikki in her hands. Alya stared at the Kwami in mild shock, and pointed at her. "We'll get to that in a moment. Right now, we're focusing on the bigger picture. Like, Adrien having a crush on you!!" She yelled, smacking the side of her hand on her left hand palm. 

 

Marinette groaned. "But that's just it! He doesn't like me, he likes Ladybug!"

"What's your point, you're Ladybug?"

"No! I'm not! Ladybug is confident, suave, and lets not forget graceful! I'm the opposite! I'm as confident as a mouse in a cat house, not even think about suave, and you of all people should know how 'graceful' I am..." Marinette bemoaned. "I'm the mirror side of Ladybug, he'll never like me!"

The ravenette found it ironic how she managed to capture her crush's heart but lose it at the same time.

Alya glared. "What? Girl you look at me" Marinette cast a glance at Alya, but swallowed when she caught Alya's stormy expression.

"You're Ladybug! There's no other way to say it! Without the mask, you're still that headstrong Girl who can design her way out of a lock box, and then some! Ladybug is just you but behind a mask! The only reason you feel like Ladybug is better than Marinette is because Ladybug is anonymous"

Alya was gesturing wildly, and with each syllable, Marinette felt pressure in her chest grow. Alya swiveled and crouched next to Marinette. "Your both. One and the same, Mari. You're a hero. You're my hero" Alya affirmed.

In all her years she hadn't ever felt so secure, but more importantly so ready to burst. One tear came and then two. More and more rushed in, the warmth in her cheeks burned as a river flowed over them. "Alya!" Marinette wailed, knocking her head gently into the other female's shoulder. Alya nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the smaller Girl.

 

"Now," Alya grinned "Onto operation, Ladrien"

 

"You even have a ship name? That fast?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! BUT FEAR NOT!  
> If anyone is still reading this lmao, I'm making a sequel! [a part 2, if you will] called 'Operation Ladrien'!


End file.
